Computing devices (“computers”) have become increasingly technically complex since their inception. Computers, even those capable of being carried in a single hand (such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant), can perform many more functions at much greater speed than the computers of the 1950s and 1960s. Many of these expanded functions rely on interconnecting a computer with an accessory, another computer or other electronic device (collectively, “peripherals”). For example, peripherals may use a variety of standards to connect to a computer, including: universal serial bus (USB); FireWire; serial; parallel; digital video interface (DVI) and so forth. Different peripherals may employ different connectors or connection standards.
Traditionally, input/output ports occupy a fixed, stationary position in a computer. By maintaining a static position for the input/output ports (“I/O ports”), engineering of the computer case is simplified. However, fixed I/O ports may be inconveniently placed. Further, fixed I/O ports often are susceptible to dust and/or debris entering the ports and interfering with their functions.
Further, I/O ports are generally contained within a Faraday cage defined by the case of the computer. The Faraday cage generally prevents electrical noise from outside the cage entering the interior and vice versa. Thus, the computer case (be it the shell of a desktop or laptop computer, the casing of a mobile telephone or PDA, or other case/cage) prevents noise or extraneous signals from exiting the computer via the I/O ports and reaching a peripheral connected to the port(s). Similarly, the computer case may also prevent noise and/or extraneous signals generated by the peripheral, or another electronic device outside the case, from entering the case via the I/O port and internal associated connector cable. In short, the computer case electrically isolates its interior from its exterior.
Because the I/O ports are typically located within the barrier of a Faraday cage, they are stationary; moving ports might break or exit the electrical barrier. I/O ports may be, for example, recessed within the case to place them within the cage. It may be inconvenient to access such recessed ports.
Because a typical I/O port and data cable would be partially outside the case's Faraday cage if used in a pivoting housing, both the interior and exterior would be vulnerable to noise originating in the other area. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved data cable that may be used with an I/O port located outside, or partially outside, a Faraday cage of a computer.